The Story Of Herobrine And How He Came To Be
by preyankaridevi
Summary: The actual story of Herobrine. Srry I suck at summaries.


_The Story of Herobrine and How He Came To Be_

All the way up in the mountains lived a being called Steve. Steve was a very kind person and let people use Whatever resources he could share. Sometimes, when someone just spawned into his world, he would help them craft a house to live in, lending them all they needed. Whenever someone would need something, they would come to him in exchange for anything he asked. But providing these items mostly meant taking a trip to the Nether or in a cave. The Nether was literally a recreation of Hell. Everything was fiery coloured, there were eternal fires and the creatures that lived there emitted fire from their bodies.

The caves were a little less scarier. The worst things there were cave spider that could spit poison out and witches. But they were FILLED with emerald, redstone, diamonds, **gold**, iron and creepers, which provided gunpowder. The Nether provided everything for brewing potions.

But all the trouble was worth running his world since he was pretty famous. He always thought life was going to go on normally until one day when he went to the Nether.

He was deep inside a Nether cave looking for Nether warts. Suddenly the whole cave shook, as if there was an earthquake. But it wasn't.

It was the Wither boss.

The Wither boss was probably one of the scariest and worst enemies in the Nether. It was so strong that even powerful swords couldn't kill it. Nobody ever found out a way to even defeat it. The villagers were always talking about the long lost Nether scrolls that were lost into the heart of the Nether.

The king who owned the scroll before was a very cruel king named Notch who ruled minecraft. With his vizier Jeb, he would terrify his subjects into obedience with the enchantments, which had the power to kill and the power to heal. But when he went for a journey in the Nether, he was struck down by the Wither, who always dealt out justice and punishment to whoever needed it. As the king died, the scrolls were lost with him. But when a Ice mage who ruled another kingdom journeyed to the Nether, she found the scrolls at the heart of the Nether.

Using her magic, she sealed the scrolls and the Wither boss together into an eternal sleep of magic.

For many minecraft centuries, minecrafters have never found the scrolls. Whoever did was struck down by the Ice Ghasts that have guarded them.

Steve always found the story interesting, so using the Nether portal, he travelled back home to see if he could actually get the scrolls.

Inside his house with his faithful old dog Sam and his old orange tabby Pat, he started to research about the scrolls. He learned that the scrolls were handed down to the king by the Ghasts themselves, but now they guarded the scrolls that they gave the king. To get past the Ghasts, they have to find a naturally generated cross in the Nether and near the heart of the weird thing is, this cross is made out of eternal ice that is unbreakable. It exist, but no one has ever found it. Yet. And the Heart of The Nether is a dome that is under 24 blocks of Netherrack. It is made out of Eternal Ice and has spawners. These spawners spawn ice Magma Cubes, Ice Blazes and Occult Elemental Mages. These Mages are highly dangerous. They can freeze you, burn you, bury you and cut of your oxygen supply, thus imitating fire, earth, air and water. Then there are the Creepers. They sneak upon you and explode when you're least expecting it.

As soon as Steve entered the Nether, he had a bad feeling about something. The Nether, which was usually occupied by Pigmen and Ghasts, was empty. And the whole place was covered in Endstone. There were giant obsidian pillars with crystals burning on top. Wait, CRYSTALS?!

This wasn't the nether! Sure all the creatures were there but there skins had turned into Enderman black! Their eyes were all purple and whenever Steve looked at them, they would stare at him with gaping jaws. What was worse, whenever Steve tried to throw the Ghast's fireballs back at it, it wouldn't go back!

He had to do something before he died.

Using command controls, he transported himself into the Overworld. Taking a book and quill, he wrote out a will:

On behalf of my death,

I will leave my prized possessions to my best helper,

Lee.

My animals and house will be Lee's house

and

from now on

Anything/any shops run by me,

will be Lee's property.

O have put safety enclosures as you know,

because of security issues.

Steve, Server Controller

After he was done, he made a chest and put the will in a chest. Using an anvil, he enchanted the chest, so that only Lee could open it. Then he proceeded to put several more enchantments on the chest to protect it and so that only Lee could open it. (srsly guys im just writing this. plz no comment:P)

Suddenly he was back in the Nether-Ender-Whatever facing at least 30 Ghasts, 20 Blazes and an army of _300_ magma cubes. He knew that he would not survive at all so he just knelt down and wrapped his arms around himself. When he looked up, to his very shock and astonishment, he saw 30 Ice Mages with the Eternal Ice Mage in front of him.

"You are one selfish one! How dare you search for the Scrolls! Fellow Mages, destroy!"

Suddenly, everything went white.

20 years later…

Lee was walking around the property when he suddenly spotted a house he never saw.

'Wonder what the heck that is,' he thought as he walked towards it.

As soon as he entered the house, he had a really bad feeling. The house was very sinister-looking, as if it was a tomb vault. Something was pretty wrong. Thats when he realized: It was Steve's holiday house!

Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked around but didn't see anything except a glimpse of what was moving. But when he turned around, a horrible scene met his eyes.

The rotting body of Steve lay on the ground while a creature stood over it. It looked exactly like Steve, except for its ominous white eyes. It looked at Lee before it uttered hoarse words:

'Game over Lee."

(20 years later...)

"And thus is the curse of the rulers.", the old grandfather said to the kids sitting around him.

"But why did the people choose a mean king for their ruler? Is the Ice Mages and Wither real?real" a little girl piped up.

"Well, you see, the king promised that he will take care of the country but as soon as he started to rule, he started to be mean to everyone else. Yes, the Ice Mages and the Wither are real, Sally." Smiling to himself, he told all the children to go to bed.

As the full moon came up, he shed his skin and took off to find some food.


End file.
